


From the Edge of This Bed

by Madame_Solace



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Burns, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Scars, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Solace/pseuds/Madame_Solace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Stars Burning Holes Right Through the Dark, I've written some sex scenes that are meant to go in the gaps of the story.  </p><p>So basically in that story Loki doesn't remember he's Loki and he's dating Darcy.  I totally saw room for sexy scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It was bound to happen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stars Burning Holes Right Through The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/744534) by [MaliciaStarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliciaStarling/pseuds/MaliciaStarling). 



> None of these characters are mine, they belong to Marvel and its various creators.  
> Also since these are just scenes in an existing fic I should mention these were written without the permission of Maliciastarling, hopefully she doesn't mind!
> 
> Also because she titled her story after Passion Pit's "Sleepyhead" my title is also a lyric from the song.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time they have sex. Fits in the chapter titled, "Make the choice again, Darcy Lewis. And change your mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After just two dates Darcy's just bailed Loren (the mortal name he's going by) out of jail for picking her flowers from New Yorks' Botanical Garden.

He had perfected the lean and stoop before with Darcy but now he didn’t bother to remain standing.  He pulled her to the bed and sitting on it he pulled her close and began unbuttoning her blouse.  “Loren... I have scars.”

“Darcy I know, remember I saw your file? There were pictures but just do what you’re comfortable with.” He tipped her chin up to look at him and slid his hands to her ass and pulled her onto his lap and soon she was down to her camisole his hand in her pants working her expertly making her moan, “Ok stop lets get under the sheets.”

He grinned and stripped in record time.  She insisted on keeping her camisole on but took off her bra, he sucked on the tops of her breasts and peeled the silky material down until she was grinding on his thigh. he began pulling back the sheets Darcy resisted. “I’ve seen your legs Darcy come now don’t be shy.”

Darcy shivered with apprehension and let him look at her without pants or a sheet to see her burns. Loren held her ankle in a hand and kissed the burn scars and grafts, “You are beautiful Darcy don’t hide from me.”  Darcy nodded but he kept kissing up her leg alternating on good skin and the warped grafts. By the time he reached the top of her burns at her upper thigh she was ready. “Now or never Loren.” She was holding his big dick in her hands ready to put on the condom, “blow job later promise,” he nodded and tried to concentrate as she was expertly putting on the condom. The moment he entered Darcy she felt the difference in size, he was bigger than she’d had in a very long while and and it had been nearly half a year since the last time, all that insane SHIELD training getting in the way of important bedroom activities.  “Hold on, you’re-” she gasped, “bigger than I’m used to.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere Darcy,” but he kissed her and flipped them, pumping into her slowly from below bent knees feet on the mattress to gain leverage and Darcy gasped, once she could gather her breath she ground down on his thrusts. Breasts bared over the camisole she leaned forward hands on his chest he pumped into her and made her breasts bounce smiling at the vision of lustful beauty that he now enjoyed, “you should see yourself the way I see you,” Darcy came thighs quivering from the orgasm he flipped them over again and thrust into her through her orgasm. She was hazy and smiling as he came, and he collapsed over her.  “Sleepy now,” she murmured and drifted off to sleep. Loren adjusted them pulled out and kissed her white neck down to her large breasts and watched her sleep for a bit before he also fell asleep.

 

Darcy sat up hearing voices in the house, screeching and laughter and shook Loren awake. “Who’s here?”

 

“People live with us, a single mother and her kids. On the top floor. I really do enjoy your breasts,” and just like that he was squeezing one breast and sucking on the others’ nipple.  Darcy couldn’t help but arch into him and moan. He reached down and teased her clit until she was red-faced and starting to keen, “shh there are children in the house.” She glared at him but shook as he finally let her orgasm on his fingers. He sucked on his fingers slick with her juices she buried her hands in his hair, “are you ready to go again?”

“Sadly no, but if we get some rest I’ll be ready in about an hour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of an abrupt ending but that's because its just a scene, sorry!


	2. Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower sex, and bedroom confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fits in somewhere after the neighborhood garden scenes on Sunday evening in the chapter titled "'Tis the white stag we're a-hunting."

Loren pulled her closer and Darcy had all the distraction she needed. “I should really get going.” she said breathlessly. He nodded his hand slipping up her shirt and up her back. “I need a shower.”

“Me too,” he said and pulled her up. “Perhaps we should conserve water and take one together?” Darcy couldn’t turn down that offer.

Loren pulls her up and up the stairs, she figures ok just sex then she’ll leave no shower but then they’re in the bathroom and then she can’t face being completely naked for him to see the huge hole in her torso, “That’s ok I’ll spend the night but that shower stall is too tiny,” she intends to say.

Except he doesn’t listen just peels off his clothes and strips her of her pants while attacking her mouth and yeah she’d be busy protesting but he seems to be stopping her with his mouth. Suddenly she’s straddling his lap and his dick is against her pussy and they’re both panting but before she can reach for a condom he’s looking for one in the drawer. Darcy groans, “I’m on depo but have you been checked for STD’s?”

“I’ve got HPV but that’s it.”

“Good I had the shot lets go.” Loren growls Darcy remembers thinking ok bathroom sex a little dirtier than I’m used to ‘cause he’s sitting on the toilet-

“Oh my god. Don’t drop me!”

Loren laughs, he’s picked her up and now she’s clinging to him as he positions them in the shower stall turns the water on careful not to turn it on full blast and douse them in cold water. “Here step on this bar, but don’t worry I’ve got you.” Darcy nods and reaches back to undo her bra and toss it away. She’s still got a flimsy wifebeater on and she knows it’ll get wet and show the scarring but at the moment getting his dick in her pussy is more important than letting him see the wound.

He bends a knee and adjusts her on it massaging one breast and taking his sweet time, bends down to suckle until she pulls his head back, “in me now.”

“I should make you wait,” but he enters Darcy in one stroke and Darcy gasps, she’s trembling already from the effort of holding herself legs against the wall and gripping his waist. “Darcy, loosen up darling, you’re too tight,” he looks pained briefly but he nuzzles her neck. “I won’t last.”

“Move I’ll be ok, mmm so so good.” It is good because she’s fully got her arms wrapped around his neck, thighs gripping him and even though they’re both worried about not lasting he thrusts into her each thrust pushing her closer and closer. He pauses turns the water on them both the water nice and warm. The steady rhythm Loren sets rocks her into a blissful buildup to her orgasm, she’s got just enough friction on her clit that she could go off soon. She opens her eyes and sees them both in the steamy heat and holds him hands digging into his hair closer arching her breasts pushing them into his chest. She sucks on his ear and grinds her hips just a fraction and she’s almost coming. “Come on Lore come in me.”

He nods and growls low, a few more thrusts and he gathers her close as he comes in her still thrusting. She swears she feels his hot cum in her and she can feel the edges of her orgasm so she grinds onto his still hard dick, Loren is panting and almost completely exhausted and then her orgasm has her screaming into his chest. But he’s kissing her and massaging her breast, her pussy has clamped down and she’s shaking from the orgasm. He whispers something as she feels her legs give out, “I didn’t know you were a screamer.”

“I hope I didn’t wake the kids.” she mumbles.

Loren turns the water on them and hands her the shampoo so she can shampoo his hair. Then Loren does her hair and at some point he turns the water off to soap each other up properly and she concentrates on standing on her own legs and finally they’re clean. She looks down and realizes that her wifebeater is ripped to shreds. “When did that happen?”

“I tried ripping it but it won’t come completely off.” They’re laying on the bed wet and naked in the dark. He uses both hands to rip the shreds off properly and turns the light on, Darcy tries to hide herself and turn but he pins her down straddling her, gathering her hands with one of his and holding them down just above her head. He lavishes attention on each nipple and moans as he sucks it rough and nips, her once pink nipples now red and swollen. It feels nice and she can almost forget he’s seeing her scars. “Open your eyes Darcy.” Darcy doesn’t until he bites her breast a shade too eagerly. “I said open them.”

She gasps at the pain and watches him almost afraid of how much she doesn’t want to think of what he’s looking at. “Do you see this body? Your breasts so fucking beautiful and full, your nipples red, and bitten?” He watches her and she nods, lip trembling, “Answer me.”

“Yes” she rasps.

He bends down to kiss the largest part of the hole under her breast. The mass of angry red and white scarring spreading out like broken glass around a round nickel shaped hole. The back she knows is much worse and she hopes this humiliation won’t continue. “Don’t look away.” He instructs. “I’ve been inside you almost a dozen times. I don’t care what a few scars look like, this body of yours drives me insane. All I can think about is fucking you when you’re around, when you’re not all I can think about is getting you back. You’re distracting me and I don’t know what you think but I wish you were less beautiful so I could get on with things.”

Its not the most romantic thing she’s ever heard but she knows there’s a compliment in there somewhere. “How many times would you like me to fuck you? What will it take you to convince you that I want all of you?” His eyes are holding her just as much as his hands as he leans down to suck at her breast wantonly laving and licking. Then he moves down to the scar and Darcy wants to cry and some tears do spill out so he lets go of her hands and she brings them down slowly, waiting for the blood to rush back to her hands.

“How many times should I fuck you Darcy?” he asks again. She shrugs and says nothing.  
“When I’m inside of you or when I’m standing next to you all I want is to be here.” he reaches down and cups his long fingers over her sex and kisses her fucking her mouth dipping two fingers into her still wet cunt, Darcy’s too sensitive and gasps but brings her leg up to wrap around his hip. He gazes into her eyes again, “Do you understand? Now stop feeling sorry for yourself and tell me you want to be with me too.” Something deep inside of Darcy wants to please him wants to obey him so he’ll shut up about it, wants him to fuck her until she’s senseless But another part is rebellious, “its ugly and I hate it. It has nothing to do with you.”

“You made it about me when it interferes with our lovemaking. Fucking whatever.” He reaches down and brings both her legs up and around his hips, dipping his talented fingers inside of her yet again, she’s sensitive and it doesn’t feel bad but she squirms. He smiles at her discomfort and gets down from the bed and settles her legs on his shoulders. Darcy feels like a meal spread out for his scrutiny as he licks her folds lazily. She props herself up on her elbows and watches him. He cups her ass and uses his thumbs to spread her pussy open and sucks on her clit, putting three fingers in her without pretense. Its invasive and lacks the finesse his lovemaking usually has. He’s using his tongue and removes his fingers to raise them to her mouth.

“Suck them,” is the message and Darcy does. She sucks on them like they’re his dick and he hums with pleasure. Her pussy is his to dominate with his mouth and fingers and he attacks it as she comes for the second time. Darcy massages her own breasts sensitive where Loren’s bit them as she’s coming down but he’s still lapping at her juices and shows no sign of stopping. Somewhere her mind drifts off and by the third orgasm his assault on her clit is almost uncomfortable so she pulls him up by the hair and kisses him the taste of her pussy still on his mouth. She grabs his ass and grinds their groins together wrapping herself around him. Darcy wants to tell him how much it means that he can find her sexy after all she’s gone through. But they’ve only been dating three weeks and she’s spent half that time away from him. So she licks the taste of herself off his mouth and he rolls them over covering them with a sheet. As they drift off to sleep she lays her head on his chest listening to his heart beat tracing her fingers around his small nipples down his chest. Trying for the life of her not to think about his words, but they seem to be recorded into her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> More soon!


End file.
